


if it’s all in my head tell me now

by unholybiscuit



Series: tlok oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, i cant write im sorry, tattoo ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit
Summary: the voice in her head echoes throughout the room.you’re not good enough.(ikki proves her wrong.)
Series: tlok oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965862
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	if it’s all in my head tell me now

“Shut up.”

_What?_

“Didn’t you hear me? I said SHUT UP!” Ikki cried, blasting a huge gust of air from her fist.

Ikki’s alone. The only thing in the room is herself and the phantom in her own brain, the horrible, ugly thoughts that had manifested into some living being that only Ikki could see.

_I’m not doing anything. This is all you, Ikki. You control me. I am you._

“No you’re not. You’re not the real me.”

_I’m who you see yourself as._

“But… you’re a monster. I-I’m not a monster. I’m a girl.”

_That’s not what your head thinks. You think of yourself as a horrible sister, a terrible airbender, a monster._

Ikki bit her lip. Her thoughts had been especially intrusive lately.

It’s nothing, really. Just some overthinking.

_But it isn’t, is it?_

She’s right. It isn’t.

Just because Ikki’s eleven now, the same age when Jinora got her master tattoos, the same age when Jinora grew up, when she proved she wasn’t a little girl anymore.

Just because Ikki’s that age too doesn’t mean she needs to get her tattoos. Everyone works at their own pace.

Ikki isn’t spiritual. Jinora’s Miss Spiritual.

But it’s stupid to compare herself. 

_She’s so much better than you. You’ll never be as good as her._

Yes I will, Ikki thinks. 

Ikki thinks of all the times she’d outsmarted people. About the times she proved that she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

She thinks about the time _she_ saved Jinora and she took the hit. 

Ikki was the thinker. Jinora was the actor.

_You’re still never going to get your tattoos._

Yes I am. Ikki thinks. 

She’s right. Just two months later, she’s standing in front of hundreds of people, revealing the beautiful blue markings that inked her skin, proving to the world she was a master airbender.

This time, Ikki wasn’t alone. She is surrounded by her family, people who loved her, people who know what she’s capable of.

The phantom is nowhere to be found. The only thing in Ikki’s head right now is that she’s done it, and at twelve years old, the same age as her Grandpa Aang.

She turns to Jinora and with a grin, she shouts out to the world, to everyone, to the phantom that previously lived in her head.

“I DID IT!”


End file.
